


He Deserved It

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Crying, Cutting, Depression, Emotions, Feeling terrible, Gen, Hate, Homestuck - Freeform, Oneshot, Pain, Sad, Self Harm, Vent Work, explicit - Freeform, razor blades, trigger warning, tw, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Just some vent work I made because my family destroyed my birthday and made me an emotional wreck :)





	He Deserved It

One cut.

Two cuts.

Red blood slowly dropped from John’s swollen wrist. He was shaking more than what should be possible, the pain digging him from the inside out. The pain was everywhere, he deserved the pain. He was nothing. This pain wasn’t enough.

He held the slightly rusty razor in his left hand and carefully let the cold metal kiss his lake unbroken skin, he pressed hard, and soon red drips of his blood joined the already bloody stream all over him. The pains lingered, he deserved it. The feeling was amazing, he needed more. Every cut made him feel free.

He held his wrist high, letting the blood drip down into the bathtub, slowly coloring the water red. Some of it dropped down to the floor, not that it mattered. He couldn’t care less about the mess he was making. He only wanted release, he prayed to exit this unforgiving world of ever growing sadness.

He was crying.

How long had he been crying?

Probably long. You don’t just mutilate yourself without feeling something, the fucked up emotions were kind of the deal with it all.

His wrist acched, he felt the blood pumping in his arm. He slowly submerged it into the bloody water, and hell broke loose. If cutting up your skin was horrible, putting those new fits under water was way worse.

But he didn’t care.

He deserved it.


End file.
